genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
渡辺 陽一
渡辺　陽一 (Watanabe Yōichi) is a member of Fine Drive. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 37/141 Team: Fine Drive Street Name: シルベスタ (Shirubesuta, Silvester) Car: TYPE-S13 Main Color: 220/190/20 Sub Color: 15/15/15 Profile: 最近ライバルに恵まれず意気消沈気味 熱くなれる相手を求め今日も走る Translation: Recently, he's been depressed that he hasn't been blessed with any rivals He runs today seeking an opponent to get fired up Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 36/372 Team: Fine Drive (Top Subleader) Street Name: シルベスタ (Shirubesuta, Silvester) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-S14K Main Color: 185/160/20 Sub Color: 40/40/40 (Hidden) Profile: メンバーとの対戦成績によって、環状線内回りに現れる らしい。 ライバルに恵まれず意気消沈気味だったが、車を換えて から調子が良くなってきた。 熱くなれる相手を求め今日も走る。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō inner loop depending on the performance of other members. He was depressed that he wasn't blessed with any rivals, but since changing his car, he's begun to feel better. He runs today seeking an opponent to get fired up. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 36/400 Team: Fine Drive Street Name: シルベスタ (Shirubesuta, Silvester) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-S15R Main Color: 184/160/19 Sub Color: 40/40/40 Profile: ライバルに恵まれず意気消沈気味だったが、車を換えて から調子が良くなってきた。ドリフト走行はあくまでも 遊び気分のものだったが、リーダー・池谷悠一の真剣な 取り組みに感化されて、勝つための走法に取り入れた。 過剰なローダウンとガチガチに固めたサスペンションで 脅威的なアンダーステアを産み出す。ドリフトなしでの コーナリングは不可能という状態にまで自分を追い込み 緊張感を高めようとしているらしい。 Translation: He was depressed that he wasn't blessed with any rivals, but since changing his car, he's begun to feel better. He used to only use drifting for fun, but he was inspired by the serious efforts of the leader, Iketani Yūichi, and started using it in his racing style to win. His excessively lowered car and solid suspension produces threatening understeer. He seems to be trying to increase his sense of tension by pushing himself to the point where cornering without drifting is impossible. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 8/309 (Overall 8/599) Team: Fine Drive Street Name: シルベスタ (Shirubesuta, Silvester) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Nissan Silvia spec-R S15 Body Color: 185/160/20 Rollcage Color: 40/40/40 Career: 2 Years Job: Bar staff Motto: 限界への挑戦 (Push yourself to the limit) Profile: ライバルに恵まれず意気消沈気味だったが、車を 換えてから調子が良くなってきた。熱くなれる相 手を求め今日も走る。ドリフト走行はあくまでも 遊び気分のものだったが、池谷の真剣な取り組み に感化されてか、勝つための走法に取り入れた。 過剰なローダウンとガチガチに固めたバネレート とダンパーは、脅威的なアンダーステアを産み出 している。ドリフトなしでのコーナリングは不可 能、という状態にまで自分を追い込んで緊張感を 高めようとしているらしい。 Translation: He was depressed that he wasn't blessed with any rivals, but since changing his car, he's begun to feel better. He runs today seeking an opponent to get fired up. He used to only use drifting for fun, but he was inspired by Iketani's serious efforts, and started using it in his racing style to win. His excessively lowered car and solid spring rate and dampers produce threatening understeer. It seems that he is trying to increase his sense of tension by pushing himself to the point where cornering without drifting is impossible. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank C Rival 7/22 (Overall 7/305) Team: Fine Drive Street Name: シルベスタ (Shirubesuta, Silvester) Course: Tsukuba Circuit Car: Nissan Silvia spec R Aero S15 Color: 218/218/45 Career: 2 years Job: Bar staff Motto: 限界への挑戦 (Push yourself to the limit) Profile: 気持ちで走るタイプで、ライバルに恵まれず意気消沈気味だったが、 車を換えてから調子を上げてきた。過剰なローダウンとガチガチに 固めたバネレートとダンパーは、脅威的なアンダーステアを産み出して いるが、ドリフトなしでのコーナリングは不可能、という状態にまで 自分を追い込んで緊張感を高めようとしてのことらしい。 Translation: He's the type who runs with his feelings, and he was depressed that he wasn't blessed with any rivals, but since changing cars, he's begun to feel better. His excessively lowered car and solid spring rate and dampers produce threatening understeer, but it seems he is trying to raise his sense of tension by pushing himself to the point where cornering without drifting is impossible. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 37/200 Team: Fine Drive Street Name: シルベスタ (Shirubesuta, Silvester) Area: Ōi Car: Nissan Silvia spec-R S15 Main+Sub Color: 185/160/20 Headlight Color: 100/100/255 Neon Color: 12/128/12 Wheel Spoke+Rim Color: 255/255/255 Level: 25 Gender: Male Age: 28 Job: Bar staff Profile: 以前は低パワーのマシンに乗っていたため勝ち星が少な かったが、Ｓ１５に乗り換えてからは調子が良くなって きた。熱くなれる相手を求め今日も走る。ドリフト走行 はあくまでも遊び気分のものだったが、【赤い流星】に 感化されてか、勝つための走法を取り入れた。 過剰なローダウンとガチガチに固められたバネレートと ダンパーは、脅威的なアンダーステアを産み出している ため、ドリフト以外のコーナリングは不可能。ドリフト しつつのブロック走法が得意だが、ライン取りの異なる マシンが相手だとブロックがうまくできずに苦戦する。 Translation: He previously used a low-powered machine and didn't win often, but after changing to an S15, his condition has gotten better. He's running today seeking an opponent who can get fired up. He used to only use drifting for fun, but he was inspired by Red Meteor, and started using it in his driving style to win. His excessively lowered car and solid spring rate and dampers produce threatening understeer, so cornering without drifting is impossible. He is good at blocking while drifting, but if the opponent takes a different line, he struggles to block effectively. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 鈴木　敏光